1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system in which services are provided to end users of apparatuses connected via a network to each other and an information processing method and a service providing method for use with the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been generally known a client server system (CSS) including a network and a multiplicity of apparatuses which are connected via the network to each other and which include server machines having resources such as a large-capacity disk and a plurality of client machines to be operated individually by users so as to communicate information between the linked apparatuses. In most applications of the client server system, resources of server machines are shared among the users, for example, a disk resource of a server machine is commonly used to share a file thereon and/or a printer coupled with a printer server is shared among the users. Thanks to the recent development of basic software such as a network operating system (to be simply called network OS herebelow) and hardware including server and client machines, it is possible to implement environments of the client server systems for highly advanced utilizations and applications thereof.
For example, the Open Software Foundation (OSF) established as a standardization committee of computer industries has proposed an OSF DCE (to be abbreviated as DCE herebelow). In a complex network environment including different kinds of apparatuses, DCE provides such services as a directory service, a yellow page service, and an access right service.
In the directory service, a name specified by a user is converted into address information in the actual network system. This service is similar to the telephone number indexing service according to a telephone directory. The yellow page service is an additional function of the directory service. In place of the name, there can be used a function or an attribute to attain address information, which is similar to the indexing service through a classified telephone directory. The certification and access right services are used to conduct a security check when a user subscribes to the system or operates functions of the system, for example, to examine whether or not the user possesses the access right. Namely, these services are supported to control the system.
OSF DCE has been described in detail, for example, in the xe2x80x9cTechnology of OSF DCExe2x80x9d published by Soft Research Center Inc. on Aug. 25, 1992 (ISBN 4-915778-15-0).
According to services provided in the present CSS environments described above, when receiving a particular service, end users operating client machines are required to pay attention to usage of the service in most cases. For example, when a file is shared between clients, it is necessary to specify the file name assigned by the partner to the shared file and a position of the directory in the own client machine to which the shared file is registered (mounting of the file). Only after the above operations are completed, the file can be shared between the clients.
Some systems can be accessed by the end user without considering any particular service. However, in such systems, the system manager is required to beforehand set the desired services according to the present stage of art. According to DCE, services are enriched primarily for the managers conducting the system management. This consequently leads to a problem that end users can actually access only the information items and services beforehand set by the system manager.
Additionally, as the range of apparatuses and devices connectible to CSS is expanded, there appear various kinds of end users accessing the system. This increases chances in which the system is operated by beginners of the system who are learning information related to operations and functions of information processing apparatuses. In such a case, there arises a problem that the services supported by CSS and available by end users are hardly utilized.
Furthermore, when accessing the system, most end users do not have special knowledge about specifications and characteristics of apparatuses of the system. For example, the users operate apparatuses without recognizing functions and services supported by devices (such as disks), for example, the remaining capacity and transfer performance of each disk and reliability of data storage. Consequently, only the system experts can appropriately utilize the system resources. Namely, the system can be operated only in an inefficient fashion by the ordinary end users.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information processing system, a method for use with the same, and a service providing method for use in the system which allow users not fully versed in services of the system to appropriate utilize the services of the system, thereby solving the problems above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system, a method for use with the same, and a service providing method for use in the system which allows users not fully versed in services of CSS to appropriately utilize the services of CSS.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system, a method for use with the same, and a service providing method for use in the system which guarantees quality of service (QOS) supported for end users by the system.
To solve the problems above according to the present invention, there is provided an agent function including two kinds of agents, namely, a personal agent to control user information so as to relate a service supported by the information processing system to a process requested by the user and a terminal agent to control the apparatuses. The terminal agent supervises information items of functions, performance, and the like of apparatuses connected to the network to convert such information into service information necessary for the user. Moreover, the terminal agent controls terminals and clients operated by users. The personal agent provides data control and service operations customized for each user.
According to the present invention, there is disposed a service information conversion section to transform information of functions, performance, and the like of the respective apparatuses into service information. The conversion section includes a general service conversion table for the terminal agent to convert service information and a personal service conversion table for the personal agent to convert service information customized for the pertinent user.
Moreover, according to the present invention, the terminal agent controls the basic portion of the user interface for the terminal and client operated by the user and converts information of functions and performance of the apparatuses connected to the network into service information for the user interface. The personal agent further supervises such customized functions as information of the security function for each user in relation to the user interface.
According to the present invention, for each of the apparatuses connected to each other via the network, there is arranged a quality of services (QOS) table defining information of functions and performances of the apparatus. The plural QOS tables are controlled by a local directory for each cell corresponding to a small range of the network. All local directories covering the entire network system are controlled by a global directory.
In addition, according to the present invention, when an apparatus is coupled to the network, a QOS table is automatically registered to the local directory. Furthermore, when the contents of registration are modified in the local directory, the changed contents are notified to the global directory.
According to the present invention, there is employed broadcast means as the means for registering the QOS table to the local directory.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there are disposed in the information processing apparatus state monitoring means for monitoring the state of each section of the apparatus, means for accumulating therein information of the state thus collected by the state monitoring means, and a network interface to be used only by the state monitoring means.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other, a directory connected to the network for controlling the tables of the respective information processing apparatuses, and an agent function operable in either one of the information processing apparatuses for referencing contents of the control operation of the directory and supplying a user with the information of functions and performance of information processing apparatuses registered to the table. Furthermore, in the information processing system, the agent function includes a user associated operation for conducting a customizing operation for each user and thereby supplying the service information to the user, and an operation for supplying the user with service information independent of any particular user. In addition, in the information processing system, the information of functions and performance to be registered to the table includes either one or all of a transfer speed, a random input/output performance, an access time, a bit error ratio, a mean time to data ;loss (MTTDL), a mean time for data availability (MTDA). Moreover, in the information processing system, the information of functions and performance to be registered to the table includes either one or all of a name of the information processing apparatus and a type, function, performance of an input/output device of the information processing apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system comprising information processing apparatuses each having a QOS table to which functions and performance to be supplied via a network to a user is registered, wherein the apparatuses are connected to the network.
Additionally, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other, and a directory connected to the network for controlling the tables of the respective information processing apparatuses.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other, a local directory connected to the network for controlling the tables of the respective information processing apparatuses, and a global directory for controlling the local directory.
Moreover, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other, a directory connected to the network for controlling the tables of the respective information processing apparatuses, and an agent function operable in either one of the information processing apparatuses for referencing contents of the control operation of the directory and converting the information of functions and performance registered to the table into service information, thereby supplying a user with the obtained service information.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a QOS table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other a local directory connected to the network for controlling a plurality of QOS tables in a unit of local areas, the local area being a set of small-sized areas, a global directory for controlling a plurality of local directories in a global area of the unit of local areas, and an agent function operable in either one of the information processing apparatuses for referencing contents respectively of the global and local directories and converting the information of functions and performance registered to the QOS table into service information representing quality of service, thereby supplying a user with the obtained service information.
Furthermore, in the information processing system, the agent function includes a user associated operation for conducting a customizing operation for each user and thereby supplying the service information to the user and an operation for supplying the user with service information independent of any particular user. According to the present invention, in the information processing system, the agent function includes reading contents of the plural QOS tables registered to the local directory, detecting a plurality of common functions registered to the QOS tables, and creating a service menu therefrom.
In addition, according to the present invention in the information processing system, the agent function further includes generating a QOS menu for each of the services and supplying the user with the QOS menu. Moreover, in the information processing system, the QOS table includes as information of functions and performance of the information processing apparatus either one of a response time, a processing performance per unitary time, and a transfer speed.
Additionally, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a QOS table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the:plural information processing apparatuses to each other, a local directory connected to the network for controlling a plurality of QOS tables in a unit of local areas, the local area being a set of small-sized areas, a global directory for controlling a plurality of local directories in a global area of the unit of local areas and receiving, when contents of the local directory are changed, a notification of change in the contents from the local directory, and an agent function operable in either one of the information processing apparatuses for supplying a user with the information of functions and performance of the apparatus, wherein the agent modifies, according to contents of the change in the global directory, contents of service information to be supplied to the user.
In the information processing system according to the present invention, the local directory reads, when a new information processing apparatus is connected to the network, a QOS table of the new apparatus and registers the QOS table to the system.
According to the present invention, in the local directory of the information processing system deletes, when one of the information processing apparatuses is disconnected from the network, the QOS table of the disconnected apparatus.
Furthermore, there is provided according to the present invention an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a QOS table to which information of functions and performance is registered, a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other, a local directory connected to the network for controlling a plurality of QOS tables in a unit of local areas, the local area being a set of small-sized areas, a global directory for controlling a plurality of local directories in a global area of the unit of local areas, and an agent function operable in either one of the information processing apparatuses for referencing contents respectively of the global and local directories and converting the information of functions and performance registered to the QOS table into service information representing quality of service, thereby supplying the obtained service information to a user via a user interface. The agent changes, according to a utilization frequency of each service of the user and contents of utilization of services, contents of the service information supplied to the user via the user interface.
Additionally, in the information processing system of the present invention, the agent function in the information processing apparatus includes a service access agent for controlling the user interface, a personal agent service for achieving a customization corresponding to each user and supplying the service information to the user and a public agent service for supplying a plurality of services shared among the users.
In the information processing system according to the present invention, the personal agent service is disposed in a client which is a terminal equipment in any one of the plural information processing apparatuses and a copy of the personal agent service is arranged in a server which achieves a control operation in the plural information processing apparatuses.
Moreover, in the information processing system, the agent function in the information processing apparatus includes monitoring a state of each application software initiated by each user and changing, according to a state of operation of the application software, contents of the service information supplied to the user via the user interface.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there are provided an information processing method and an information processing system using the method including the steps of collecting by an information processing apparatus information of each input/output device connected to a network when the apparatus is activated and notifying the information to other information processing apparatuses via the network.
Additionally, according to the present invention, there are provided an information processing method and an information processing system using the method including the steps of transmitting a request for input/output device information from an information processing apparatus when the apparatus is activated to other information processing apparatuses via a network and thereby collecting input/output information of the information processing apparatuses.
In addition, according to the present invention, there are provided an information processing method and an information processing system using the method including the steps of executing a predetermined benchmark program for a new information processing apparatus connected to a network and registering a result of the test to a QOS table of a directory.
In the information processing method and the information processing system using the method, the notification is achieved by a broadcast communication.
According to the present invention, there is provided a service supplying method for use with an information processing system including a network and information processing apparatuses connected thereto. The method includes the steps of collecting, when a request for information of a state of each section of the information processing apparatus is received via the network, the information of the state of each section independently of operation of the apparatus and transmitting the information to the network via a network interface of state monitor means for monitoring the state of each section.
According to the present invention, there is provided a service supplying method for use with an information processing system including a network and information processing apparatuses connected thereto. The method includes the steps of collecting, when a request for information of a state of each section of the information processing apparatus is received according to a communication protocol via the network, the information of the state of each section independently of operation of the apparatus, converting the information according to the communication protocol, and transmitting the resultant information to the network via a network interface of state monitor means for monitoring the state of each section.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a QOS table to which information of functions and performance is registered and a network for connecting the plural information processing apparatuses to each other, wherein any desired one of the information processing apparatuses includes an agent function for referencing contents of the QOS tables of the plural apparatuses connected to the network and converting the information of functions and performance of the apparatuses registered to the QOS tables into service information representing quality of service, thereby supplying a user with the obtained service information.
Additionally, according to the present invention, there is provided a service supplying method for use with an information processing system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses each having a QOS table to which information of functions and performance is registered are connected to each other via a network. The method includes the steps of referencing, in an agent function of any desired one of the apparatuses, contents of the QOS tables of the plural apparatuses connected to the network and converting the information of functions and performance of the apparatuses registered to the QOS tables into service information representing quality of service, thereby supplying a user with the obtained service information.
Additionally, according to the present invention, the user interface indicating QOS information representing functions, performance, and services of the information processing apparatus includes either one or all of menu information items respectively related an online storage, a mobile picture quality, and a backup storage.
According to the present invention, the terminal agent inquires of the global and local directories via the network about the QOS table of each apparatus connected to CSS and then converts obtained information of functions and performance of the apparatus into service information necessary for the user, thereby supplying the service information directly to the user.
In case where the terminal agent achieves the conversion of service information, the information of functions and performance of the apparatus is transformed into service information necessary for the user according to the contents of registration in the general service conversion table of the service information conversion section. Consequently, service information to be delivered to the user can be altered according to the contents of registration in the service information conversion section.
Furthermore, the terminal agent supervises the basic portion of the user interface of the client to display common functions and to supply common services to each user. In consequence, when the contents of the terminal agent is varied, the interfaces and service information items can be changed for all users.
The personal agent inquires of the global and local directories in a manner similar to that of the terminal agent about functions and performance of each apparatus linked with CSS to convert the attained information of functions and performance of the apparatus into service information necessary for the user so as to supply the service information to the user. When the service information is delivered from the personal agent to the user, an inquiry is sent to the terminal agent to send the service information to the user such that the terminal agent reports the information via the user interface to the user.
On receiving a service request from the user, the personal agent issues an inquiry for the contents of the QOS table of each apparatus registered to the global and local directories to notify the user""s service request to the apparatuses having functions and performance associated with the service request.
Moreover, in case where the personal agent converts information of functions and performance of the apparatuses connected to CSS into service information necessary for the user, the conversion of information is accomplished according to information of conversion registered to the personal service conversion table of the service information conversion section. Consequently, arranging a personal service conversion table for each user, it is possible to supply the user with service information customized for the user.
The personal agent updates the contents of the personal service conversion table according to the frequency of service requests from the respective users and the utilization frequency of each particular service.
As described above, the terminal and personal agents recognize service information of the respective apparatuses connected to CSS. The terminal agent supervises the user interface to notify services to the users, whereas the personal agent controls the contents of user""s service requests. Communicating the above information between the terminal and personal agents, the service requests from the users can be mapped onto the system services.
According to the present invention, the state monitor means communicates with the information processing system via the network interface dedicated to the state monitoring means. In response to a request for information related to the state of each section of the information processing apparatus, the state monitor means collects information via the network interface independently of operation of the information processing system, thereby transmitting the attained information to the request source.